Foolish Pride
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: [KaiHilaryish] Kai and Hilary get into a fight, and neither of them wants to apologize. Will this fight ruin the friendship they have? Songfic to Foolish Pride by Travis Tritt.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story!

_She stayed up all-night and cried into her pillow  
And fought off the urge to just break down and call  
Last night to find the fault seemed so darn easy  
But now whose to blame don't matter much at all_

Hilary lay on her bed, sobbing into the pillow. 'Why is he so mean?' she thought. 'It doesn't matter. It's all his fault. He's the one that started it.' But she knew this was a biased opinion. In truth, she didn't really care whose fault it was. She just wanted it to end. It wasn't fair. They had had a fight and it wasn't even about something that really mattered.

_  
She thinks if she calls him it just shows weakness  
So the hurt goes on with every tear she's cried  
Ain't it sad to see a good love fall to pieces  
Chalk another heartbreak up to foolish pride_

Looking over at her night table, she saw the cordless phone sitting on the top shelf. She reached for it and dialled his cell phone number, but hung up as soon as it started ringing. Repeating this a few more times, she sighed defeated. Why should she call? It was always her who apologized. Let him call for once. Yes, that seemed right in her mind.__

Turn out the lights the competition's over  
The stubborn souls are the losers here tonight  
And while the bridges burn, another hard-hard lesson's learned  
As through the ashes passion slowly dies  
And this romance goes down to foolish pride  


Who cared about him anyway? Not her, that's for sure. Ok, so she did, but she was fed up with all this fighting. Keeping up their relationship was not worth the energy she needed to put into it. Oh, she was stubborn, that was for sure, but him? Well, he was just plain stupid and selfish. Her once existing depression turned into anger and hate for the person she had liked a week ago.

_  
He relives every word they spoke in anger  
He walks the floor and punches out the wall  
To apologize to her would be so simple  
But instead he cries I'll be damned if I'll crawl_

Kai leaned against the wall of his apartment, hands on his head. Staring ahead with blank eyes, all he could see was the two of them fighting. He hated it. He heard the words she had screamed on her way out, "I HATE YOU!" Moments later, he heard his voice call back, "Yeah? Well not as much as I HATE YOU!"

He couldn't believe it. He didn't usually lose his temper like that. It had been a stupid fight anyway, but the way they had made it seem, it appeared like they were fighting over something important. Anger surged through him as he remembered that they were not even the cause of the fight. It had been something stupid that Kenny had said that day and was taken the wrong way. He got up, enraged at his stupidity, turned around, and punched the wall, leaving a good dent in it and a pain coursing through his fist.

He could have apologized to her, but it was so unlike him. He was not known for coming back and giving some mushy "I'm sorry, I love you" with a bouquet of flowers. Plus, it was mainly her fault. If she hadn't gotten his blood boiling, none of this would have happened. He hated these kinds of emotions. That's why he never expressed anything. He was afraid that it would come to this and he didn't want to be angry anymore. Feeling nothing was better than feeling pain and anger he concluded. "I'll be damned if I'll crawl! I'll be damned if I give in to someone like her! This is all her fault!"

_  
If he loses her he's lost his best friend  
And that's more then just a lover can provide  
So he wrestles with emotions that defeat him  
Chalk another love lost up to foolish pride_

After settling down, he thought about it some more. Maybe it was time to grow up and apologize. The angry side of him contradicted him by reminding him that she was the one who had made HIM feel like this in the first place. But, she was one of his best friends. He doubted there was another girl who could put him in his place as well as she could. He doubted there was another girl who wasn't afraid of him, and didn't judge him for how he acted. But still, if this was what her friendship brought, did he really need it?

Sighing, he sat back down. He wasn't going to apologize. He wasn't going to do anything. __

Turn out the lights the competition's over  
The stubborn souls are the losers here tonight  
And while the bridges burn, another hard-hard lesson's learned  
As through the ashes passion slowly dies  
And this romance goes down to foolish pride

Chalk another heartbreak up to foolish pride

As the day came to an end, both went to bed with bitter thoughts.

'What did I ever see in him?'

'What good came out of being friends with her?'

'Why do I need him? He's stupid. A stupid boy.'

'She's stupid, a stupid girl.'

'This is not even worth my thought.'

'Her friendship means nothing to me, nothing at all.'

'I've got plenty of other friends. Friends who actually care about me.'

'I knew it, I'm better off alone.'

'I don't need any of this. I'm sick of this bullshit. It's not worth it.'

'I don't need to change, she does. She's the one that instigates these fights.'

But one other thought just persisted more than the others.

'If I believe all I'm telling myself, then why do I feel bad we fought? Could I make it right if I tried?'

And in the moment when that thought crossed both their minds, they knew that it was just a stupid fight, and everything would be better in the morning. If it wasn't, they'd make it.


End file.
